Rio de Janeiro
Rio de Janeiro Rio de Janeiro, in full Cidade de São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro, byname Rio, is the capital of the Empire of Brazil. It is located on the Atlantic Ocean, in the southeastern part of the tropical zone of South America. History Creation Rio de Janeiro was founded by kaue_terror on the 1st of November, 2018. One day later, the city administration was transferred to the main idealiser of Rio, Dom_Pedro_Alex. The city initially used to be know as "old west town." Unfortunately this was because none of the city's buildings had been completed, there was only a buildin'g façade made, and as the city had separated from Brazil and founded another nation, the habitants of the former nation (Brazil) made many derogatory comments about the town. The city had only two completed small buildings when 1.0 version was disbanded. First days''' '' As soon as Rio was established, the local landscape began to be drastically changed by the settlers, since the city would be the capital of the Empire and thus would be necessary space for the construction of homes for the inhabitants and public buildings. One of the most notable modifications of the terrain was the landfill of the Guanabara Bay, which had to occur due to the small scale of the map. '''''The First Disband When Monte Pascoal was created by offteachthegamer and Dom_Pedro_Alex Rio was chosed as the new capital of the young country, offteachthegamer, best know as Rafon, become the new mayor. In the coming weeks he, the president, would be pressured to hand over control of the city and nation to Dom_Pedro_Alex. At a relatively short period of time, Monte Pascoal went into serious decline, suffering from the inactivity of the major players, severe economic downturn and the time available to the inhabitants, so Pedro and his most trusted minister and adviser Othorn begin to devise a plan to abandon that and move to Australia and create a new natio. At this time, the problems have become a snowball. Deciding to do so, he disbanded alone and without notice to anyone singly to offteachthegamer (a few minutes earlier), he warned imendatiously to his friend TwisterSelvagem, a Brazilian senator about this. Twister tells President Heins88 and his Chancellor MareshallZorn a matter of seconds about this. Otherside, there was no time to be wasted, so TwisterSavagem immediately contacts the main inhabitants of Monte Pascoal (mayors, councilors and authorities) and works on an agreement to ensure reunification. The result was ambiguous as it did not receive much attention at first but 5 minutes later Twister was being urgently called by RUANVK_, Rio was disbanded. Rio 2.0: Prestige and magnificence, the town during the Twister's government. After the Battle for Rio the president Heins88 gived to TwisterSelvagem a divine mission, rebuild Rio. Before that Twister was the only councillor of Sao Paulo (at this time, second largest city in south america in size and population) but accept the the official nomination for the post and accepted the proposal to found and fund again. In an extremely short time Twister bought 30 chunks and called xenomorph07 again to become the new councillor (xenomorph was living in London and was so inactive when Twister invited him). But he accepted only after Twister created the new rebel nation Confederation of Equator (CONF) and made the city its capital, something extremely advantageous. As soon as xenomorph arrives, twister befriends and feels well motivated, it is during this period that he gets the nickname "mining leader" becouse Twister buys around 30 new chunks and helps xenomorph complete the buildings that were once just façades (help with material and often as a "slave" but the projects are by the advisor), so Twister topples the old Morro do Castelo in record time. Soon the city grows considerably, having 8 inhabitants active (and helping to build) in a very short time and the reform of the "stage" of Rio. Soon the city would be the architectural capital of Brazil, "the most beautiful brazilian town," the second in Latin America and home to architectural monuments. It would be the mirror, the façade of a great empire and the so-called Brazilian Golden Era. Anyway, the town during the reign of Twister had around 140 chunks (''once was the second largest city in latin america), ''had more than 19 active residents, growed with no tax, only with twister's gold, the work of his friends and many people used to visit Brazil only to see this town. Conflicts * Kaue Question(Falkland War) * Battle for Rio * Battle of The Three Rulers (first battle during the civil war) * Second Battle of Rio * The Siege of Rio (before the Battle of Brasilia) * The Battle of The Two Princes Notable People * TwisterSelvagem * xenomorph07 * Molotov1234 * The Slave Prince * Cafezinhu * spowder Constructions * Capela dos Navegantes; * Paço Imperial, under construction; * Igreja de São José, under construction; * Central do Brazil, under construction. Category:Towns